Far Future - Day 1
For the Chinese version of the level, see Far Future - Day 1 (Chinese version). :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 1 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = |NR = A money bag |before = Lost City - Day 32 |after = Far Future - Day 2}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: The Future! Weird, I thought I would be hungrier. Crazy Dave: After all I haven't eaten in 4000 years! (Penny appears) Penny: ... Crazy Dave: Hey, what happened to the lawn? It's so glowly! Penny: I'm detecting an array of Power Tiles on the space-lawn. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) (if the Peashooter gets eaten) Crazy Dave: Whoa, better try that one again! Difficulty *The level demonstrates how to use Power Tiles the first time playing the level. This can lead to many options, whether the player would want to use the power tiles for sun production, lane attacks, or full lawn damage. The Jetpack Zombies can alarm some players, as they will fly over most plants. Tall-nut is recommended to combat this zombie for the time being. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 3 |zombie4 = 1 5 |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = 3 |zombie6 = 1 3 5 |note6 = 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = |note9 = 100% Plant Food |zombie10 = 1 3 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Sunflower (or Twin Sunflower or Sun-shroom) **Repeater (or Peashooter if you have not obtained it yet) **Cherry Bomb **Squash (or Potato Mine) **Bloomerang (or Spikeweed) **Wall-nut (or Tall-nut) *When you start, you will get a tutorial about Power Tiles. Do not dig those two Peashooters. Just plant sun-producing plants and do whatever you regularly do in the very first stage. Now, you can remove those Peashooters if you want. *After the first three zombies are defeated, plant offensive plants that you brought and do whatever you would do in Day 1 in other worlds. Just remember to feed Plant Food on plants planted on Power Tiles when important. *Be careful of Jetpack Zombies, though they can fly over most of your plants. Since you still do not have Blover, you may need a Tall-nut to block them. **If you do not have Tall-nut, remember that two Peashooters is enough to kill one Jetpack Zombie. Strategy 2 *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Peashooter **Wall-nut **Potato Mine **Cabbage-pult **Tall-nut *The tutorial about Power Tiles at the end of this, two Buckethead Zombies will appear, then you may do the level. *After the first three zombies are defeated, plant Wall-nuts for the next three zombies that appear. *Plant Tall-nuts when Jetpack Zombies appear. *You should have the third column with Peashooters and the fourth one with Cabbage-pults and plant Potato Mines for the five Conehead Zombies and three Buckethead Zombies. Gallery EatpeashooterFF.PNG|The demo Peashooter is eaten FR FF D1.png|First time reward FF1 dialogue 1.PNG|The first part of the dialogue in this level FF1 dialogue 2.PNG|Second part FF1 dialogue 3.PNG|Third part FF1 dialogue 4.PNG|Fourth part FF1 dialogue 5.PNG|Fifth part FF1 tutorial.PNG|The Power Tiles tutorial far_future_1.jpg|By Aleksio567 Futurelvl1.png|By FF_-_Day_1_(PG234)_-_1.png|By FF_-_Day_1_(PG234)_-_2.png|By Pinkgirl234 FF Day 1 No PF on Power Tile.png|By FF1.PNG|By FF1 Melon-pult.PNG|Another strategy by MyNameIsMyName PvZ2_Stragety_FF1.png|By . Tall-nut is optional. SOFF1.PNG|By FF-1 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Far Future Day 1 - Power Tiles - Plants vs Zombies 2 new update Plants vs. Zombies 2 Quest, Got a new Plant Laser Bean - Far Future day 1 (Ep.110)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 1's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty